


Santa's Right Hand Moose

by queenofworry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Holiday, Humor, You and Dean won't quit teasing him, hint at porn site, onesies can be brutal, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofworry/pseuds/queenofworry
Summary: When Sam volunteered to help you with a holiday chairty drive, he had no idea what he was getting into.





	Santa's Right Hand Moose

Here goes nothing. You knew that the boys didn’t really have much of a Christmas, when they were kids, let alone now as adults. Of course, their idea for celebrating any holidays was to grab some food and sit down in front of the TV to watch some seasonal programs or movies. Hence why you were kind of nervous about asking for a favor; they were monster hunting heroes, but maybe this year they’d be able to be heroes of a different kind. Sam was the nicer one, so it was best to start by asking him, plus if he was up for it, he could convince Dean to help too. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, probably looking for a case and sipping on his coffee a bit. He noticed you on the side and gave a little ‘hey there’ nod, since his mouth was occupied with his coffee mug. You smiled nervously, and sat on the other end of the table. The situation was a little uncomfortable for the both of you since Sam also noticed you didn’t have your phone or snack to keep you busy, which made your urge to wanna speak even more obvious. After a very awkward 2 minutes of tapping your fingers on the table, and Sam doing his best to keep looking at the screen, he finally put his mug back down, desperately trying to end the silence, and made eye contact.

“Uh, was there something you needed?”

Dang it, you were the exact opposite of subtlecas but at least most of the suspense was over. 

“Yeah. Sorry Sam, I just needed a favor from you and Dean. It’s okay if you don’t wanna do it, but I could really use some help.”

His eyebrows furrowed.

“What kinda help with what? What could you be doing around this time of year that needs mine and Dean’s support?”

Well here it goes.

“Well I’m working downtown at this charity drive. We’re trying to cover all grounds for needy people. Toys for the kids, food for the hungry, clothes for the homeless, you name it. The whole enchilada.”

“Did somebody say enchilada?” Dean said, walking in with mouth and arms both holding some popcorn.

“I did. Only we’re not having Mexican again.” You stated flatly.

“Why not?” He asked, still chewing. 

“Because we’ve had it every day this week.” Sam yelled. 

“Oh like I enjoyed that vegan crap you make me eat twice a week?” Dean retaliated.

“Hey if I don’t look out for your health, you won’t!”

“Anyway,” you pressed (siblings can argue so easily sheesh!) , “I was asking Sam if you guys would be willing to help me at the charity event? The one going on downtown? We’re actually only two people short of a 250 head count staff. Which was our goal.”

The boys looked at each other. Both not sure of what to say, since Sam didn’t know if Dean would be willing to move a muscle this season, while Dean couldn’t say if Sam was going to be The Boy Who Hates Christmas again. But then again, how would it make them look and feel to say no to the needy? It usually wasn’t their thing, but they both had good hearts, didn’t they? Dean obviously wasn’t up for it, but looked like he was trying to reason himself. Not that he didn’t like helping people, he just wasn’t in the mood.

“W-well, we would but you know, there could be a case at any moment–”

“We haven’t had one in eight days.” Sam said flatly, leaning his chin on his fist. 

Dean wanted his look to be threatening, but it came out as busted.

“Not to mention it’s gonna be cold.”

You stood up, eager to convince him.

“You won’t have to worry about it, they serve hot chocolate and food to the needy and the helpers since you gotta stay warm to work.”

Sam sighed. He wasn’t entirely up for it either, so he went ahead and put a cork in Dean’s stuttering while closing his laptop and standing up sounding quite chipper. Why not? Giving is a big part of Christmas, isn’t it? Yeah, maybe it was about time to save people…from cold and starvation. 

“Yes, we’ll do it (Y/N).”

Dean looked a little betrayed.

"What?" he said.

"I said we'll do it."

What a relief, the head of the event was gonna call you a star for this. You finally got two more people that could help. One of them was supposed to help serve the food, while the other, well…

You sighed, trying not to make a cringy smile.

“Dean, you’re gonna help me and a lot of other people serve some food, and Sam, we have a big job for you.”

He smiled, looking a bit proud that you, his loving girlfriend, trusted him with a big job.

"Great, what is it?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were all at the charity event playing your parts in helping, the needy. A whole vacant lot had been bought out to set up little tents and kiosks to give away toys, food and clothes. There was also a church across the street which was more than happy to volunteer in aiding the material and spiritual needs of the poor people. The staff who was involved in things like dressing up as Santa, eleves, etc. had trailers to change in too.

Dean shivered as he helped put meals together and did his best to give a friendly smile to those who thanked him. It was 25 degrees out and had it not been Christmas, people would have mistaken the clouds of visible breaths for some kind of city wide puff puff pass. He tried so hard to stay warm, he’d even resulted in wearing a beanie and scarf–something you didn’t ever see happening. 

Sam was in his trailer/dressing room, putting on the costume you nervously gave him upon arriving. Poor guy had no idea what you were asking of him until it was too late since this mysterious costume was in a bag. 

You were carrying a box of decorations and passed Sam’s dressing room when you heard the rage that had you worried earlier. 

“Seriously?!” He yelled. 

The shouting made you freeze more than the chill in the air did. In fact you stopped upon hearing it, and the door flew open, revealing possibly the tallest and angriest reindeer you’d ever seen. Honestly, you were expecting yourself to cower in the guilt of not telling him his job…but you couldn’t. How could you when the sight was completely laughable? A 6'4 man, in a reindeer onesie, complete with a hood and antler headband. Oh and let’s not forget the red nose and festive scarf. He had the best resting bitchface going right now. Sam stood there waiting for you to defend yourself, but the minute your mouth opened, all you could respond with, was a laugh. A laugh so hard, you were bending over with your hands on your knees. 

“Really, (Y/N)? That’s all you have to say?!” He put his hands on his hips, letting his foot tap; you thought the laugh had calmed down enough, but taking another look at him only made it worse. Much worse. 

“Come on, this is NOT what I signed up for!”

“On the contrary, Sammy…you signed up to help poor people have a nice Christmas, and it’s too late now, you’re wearing the suit and wearing it well. I especially love the little tail.” 

“The tai–?” His hands pulled the fabric to his side as a little deer tail sat sewn to the rear. 

You couldn’t help but pinch his cheek. It was very funny to see, but of course equally adorable; maybe it wouldn’t have been if he’d lose that pout. 

“A tail? Really?! You and Dean in on this together?”

“Of course not, he didn’t know a thing.” 

“Then why am I Rudolph?” He said, getting more steamed by the second.

“You’re the right height. Plus, I knew you’d look cute and you really are!”

He looked down, sighing. This was gonna be a long day, he was so distracted by the mishap, you’d already taken out your phone and snapped a pic. Poor guy looked betrayed beyond belief.

“YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE A PICTURE!” His long arms quickly rushed to grab the device, but the hanging fabric slowed him down, plus a warning from you.

“Touch me, and I’ll put you on elf duty.” 

“You have to babysit the kids.”

That made him back up. You felt a bit bad, but people would like it. You gently grabbed his hand and leaned against his tall side.

“Now come on, it’s only today. These people need all the help they can get.”

“A good laugh you mean.” He said looking at you, very salty.

“Don’t you think if you were homeless, a little laugh would brighten everything? I promise you won’t have to do anything next year. Please, do this for me and these poor people?”

 

Even though he was the one in the reindeer onesie, you had the doe eyes going. Damn, that was good. 

“What do I have to do?” He asked flatly, putting his hands on your shoulder.

“Just stand there and look pretty. That’s it. It’s all apart of the aesthetic. Santa will be along soon.”

“So I’m just supposed to freeze?”

“Of course not! I’ll bring you some hot chocolate, and if you haven’t run away, then maybe some cookies, deal?”

“Sigh, fine.”

Five minutes later, Sam was kicking himself again for giving into you. Why? Because he went from being Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, to being Rudolph, guiding Santa’s sleigh. A little jingle bell set of reins with one end harnessed up around the fake sleigh that had been set up, and the second end around Sam’s torso. 

A few yards away was the food tent where you and Dean were serving. The view wasn’t great, but still, seeing your man standin out there in the cold, dressed like a reindeer for charity. But most of all for you. Once in a while he got reluctantly into character and would stomp his hooves, and shake the antlers on his head, oh the kids and news crew there loved it. 

They loved it so much, that the reporter just had to interview him. As they centered the camera on your poor unsuspecting Moose, or uh, Rudolph. The instant intrusion made him freeze like a deer in the headlights or camera in this case. You and his brother couldn’t stop staring.

When it was over, the long line had you swamped, so unfortunately it was Dean who had to deliver the refreshments to Sam. The same Sam who wished to crawl in a hole and stay there forever as his big bro came over with a hot chocolate in hand and was, laughing the whole time, the consistency of it made Sam’s cheeks turn redder than his fake nose.

"Not a word, Dean."

"Aww, what's wrong? Santa's favorite boy getting hangry? Want some carrot sticks, boy?"

"Shut up." Sam flatly said.

 

The smug look on Dean's face only grew the more he annoyed his bro.

"That doesn't sound like the Christmas Spirit."

Finally, the embarrassed hunter grabbed the shorter one by his shoulder and leaned down to whisper.

“You want Christmas spirit? How about the honesty part and I tell (Y/N) that you gave her computer that virus from visiting your special website?”

The gulp was almost louder than the music on the speakers blasting holiday music. Without a word more, he simply handed the hot chocolate to him.

"Stay warm now." Dean forced out.

That evening, you had to really baby Sam. He caught a light cold from standing out there all day and was sniffling nonstop. Wrapped in a blanket, and in his room, you ended up bringing him mug after mug of anything hot to drink.

"Here ya go, hot chocolate #3." You said, walking in.

"Thanks." He sniffed. Once he cradled it between his hands, you sat next to him on the bed.

"Feeling warm yet?"

"Ugh, getting there. Lucky I didn't get frostbite."

You rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you sick, Babe."

"I know you didn't, but at least some people got a nice Christmas, right?"

"That's right." You said, kissing his blanketed shoulder.

"Wanna watch a Christmas movie?" you asked.

"Yeah, but if you turn on anything reindeer related, I'll fling myself out the nearest window."

"Fair enough."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Don't forget to share, like and comment!


End file.
